Fade Into Gray
by kimakaanna
Summary: A series of murders are happening against men. The suspect is caught, but during the trial, the culprit is sentenced to a psychiatric facility, and is forced to face the problems with a psychoanalyst, Dr. Sesshomaru Taisho.


Fade Into Gray

I choose the title Fade Into Gray because in this story, nothing is ever black and white. Things aren't always what they seem to be, but by the end of this story, you'll understand everything. This first chapter is actually an excerpt from a future chapter; the story doesn't start off at the point of the prologue.

Summary: A series of murders are happening against men. Eventually the suspect is revealed: a woman who was sexually abused and wanted to exact her revenge. During her trial, she's found guilty by reason of mental disease or defect. Now at a psychiatric facility, she is forced to face her problems with a psychoanalyst, Dr. Sesshomaru Taisho.

Chapter 1: Prologue

"So, why aren't you married? I mean, you're very," she slowly dragged her eyes over his form, "Attractive."

_**Seductive**_

Sesshomaru silently watched her, wondering what she'd say or do next. He knew she was lashing out.

"I just thought there'd be a Mrs. Taisho...or is it, Mr. Taisho?" She giggled while lying face up on the table. She turned her attention back to the ceiling.

"How's your appetite, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. It was amazing how one could determine what someone was feeling just by the amount and frequency at which they consumed food.

"Meh. I've been eating okay. This prison food isn't too good, but they have some bomb ass apple sauce!"

"Mmm-Hmm." Sesshomaru jotted down a few notes.

_**Deflection**_

"You know, Kagome, that you're not in a prison, right? This place is to help you become a better person."

"My 'person' is just fine." Kagome said, irritably

"Is that so? Surely you know that no one's perfect; name one thing you'd change about yourself, if you could," Sesshomaru suggested.

"What kind of questions are these? Why can't you ask me something normal?" She asked

"Better yet, how about I ask you some questions? Like, how big are you? You look like you could 8 or 9 inches. I kind of feel sorry for the girl who gets stuck with that pole." Kagome laughed.

"Let's move on." Sesshomaru said, realizing she was getting out of hand.

"How thick are you? Hmm?" She laughed again.

"Or you can ask me about how wet I get just by looking at you." Kagome sat up on the table and slid her legs on either side of his chair. She leaned in close to his slightly reclined position.

_**Highly sexualized**_

"Better yet, you can always feel how wet I am." She whispered, staring into his golden eyes, a slight smile, curving her lips.

"Hey, get back where you were!" Said Detective Sango, whom Kagome ignored. Sesshomaru glanced down at his clipboard, ignoring the legs that were spread before him.

"How does it feel to know that you may face the death penalty?" He inquired.

"Do you like cops? I don't like cops. Tell me, bitch, how does it feel to know you're not liked?" Kagome said, disregarding Sesshomaru's question and turning her attention to Sango.

_**Sensitive about own Death**_

"How does it feel to know they're gonna stick a needle in your arm?" Sango asked, spitefully, walking towards Kagome.

"You think you scare me? Bitch, please. I'd snap your neck before you even knew what hit you." Kagome said, quickly losing interest, turning to look at the hot piece of ass in front of her, missing the narrowing of Sango's eyes.

"Now, where were we, bishounen?"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Sesshomaru asked, removing his square, silver-framed glasses.

"Oh no. Put them back on. You look extremely sexy in them." Kagome said, giving him a sexy wink.

"Have you always been so forward in your advances?"

"No, but you learn from past mistakes."

"Past mistakes? Tell me about them." Sesshomaru asked, scribbling on his notepad.

"You would like to know wouldn't you? All you so-called docs are horndogs-especially you psychs. What do you get out of exploring a dangerous criminal's mind?"

_**Defensive**_

"You consider yourself a dangerous criminal?"

"Do you get hard hearing all of the sordid details of sex acts? Hmm?"

Sesshomaru stayed silent.

_**Rage**_

"Answer me! Is that what you want?" Kagome's hands gripped the edge of the table from her seated position, still in front of Sesshomaru. "You wanna hear about all the sexual abuse? How I fucked every last one of those bastards who touched me? How I cut off their cocks and reveled in the river of blood, draining from their bodies!" Kagome was panting when she finished, but she quickly regained her calm.

"I'd get them all worked up, on the verge of orgasm, then I watched that extreme pleasure turn to sheer pain. You know, the icing of the cake was the surprise on their faces when they nutted and leaked blood from the same place, at the same time." Kagome laughed.

"Oooh no. The real icing is when I stuffed those weeping cocks down their throats, watching them choke to death. It can be a little messy though. All the blood and what not; a few of them vomited, but that's alright." Kagome ended, touching her finger to her chin in thought.

_**Clearly Unstable**_

"But you already know all about that don't you?" Kagome asked, knowing that he'd read the file on her.

"I do, but I want to hear it from you. What were you feeling at the time of the murders? Anger? Pleasure?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you felt both emotions, anger and pleasure. Anger at yourself and pleasure after the act."

"You just have all the answers don't you?" Kagome asked, wondering if he really knew how 'on the mark' he was.

"Only the answers you give me." Sesshomaru replied, inwardly sighing.

Important End Notes:

That's all for now, folks. Now, this excerpt is subject to change when it shows up later in the story. Oh and please bare with me. I'm working on my other laptop; the one without my Microsoft Word 2007. I know, it's sad, but please excuse all my errors lol! Now if an error is completely ridiculous, tell me to fix! Thanks for reading and please review. I'd like to know what you all think. I bet you're wondering since this is a Sess/Kag, how they're gonna end up together...


End file.
